


Im naming this 'Spoilers' so people who don't want them don't look.

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Me writing down headcanons for characters n also asking commenters for some? Absolutely.
Kudos: 11





	Im naming this 'Spoilers' so people who don't want them don't look.

Watch A03 get pissy at me for thisssss this'll be editted a lot but im gonna slap some down.

\- Rick is capable of using his allies epithets in battle!   
\- Yoomtah has a generally hard time with emotions bc. yknow. Cyborg with no memories.  
\- Percy and Rick are absolutely the type of mom n dad friend that get super stupid gushy when one of the kids calls them by 'mom' or 'dad'  
\- Hey you can pry Ramsey n Chappy being friends from my cold dead hands  
\- Giovanni absolutely knows Lorelai/Milly. Giovanni hates her now.  
\- Listen closely. Giovanni running into the toystore every friday to yell that he's vincent murder and he's robbing it just to scare the shit out of martin.  
\- One of the downfalls to Navens (extremely) powerful epithet is that he has quite a bit of his OWN memory loss, so he doesn't fully remember most of his own life


End file.
